Her Great Time
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: What happens when a rich girl is laying in bed being bored? What will her four handsome turtle butlers do to relieve her boredom? Lol find out! Rated M for sexual content. I did not write this. I got permission from my friend to post this seeing as to how she doesn't have her own account. Lol enjoy!


It was a quite night I was laying in bed all butt naked and board I could really use some excellent. That is when I decided to call in my four handsome Turtle butlers and they came in no time as they came in and stood there in front of my bed. I had my legs wide open as I was leaning against the back board arms spread out and I began " oh my four handsome butlers I am in need of some excitement could you please entertain your master." They all smile happily I began " but one at a time I wanted to see you all suffer while each one has sex with me as I moan out load having there way with me." And I could see that all four of them where started to get boners seeing there dick rise in there pants. I giggle as I began " well then let's get started ok mmmmm raph your first and the rest of you wait out side also keep it in your pants till it your turn I wanted to feel you all individually inside of me". The other three brothers went outside as it was only me and raph I licked my lip " well come at me I am yours to mess around come on fuck me and I wanted to feel those beautiful silky smooth gloves press against my body". He replied " yes master" as he came close he started to unbotton his pants as well taking out his dick to show off. and undo his tux as well his collar shirt showing off his beautiful tone chest. I purred as he came closer and he got his nice silk gloves on my sides of my face as be brought me close for a nice French kiss. Our tongues dance as his silky gloved hands went down and started to massage my boobs also pinch my nipples. I moan feel his silky gloved fingers upon my delicate flesh and i wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought him to me as I laid down. He held my thighs as he began to kiss down my chest sucking the nipples and giving them playful lick as I moan out loud " ugh fuck yes suck my nipples raph!" As he continues to suck my nipples his gloved silky hands go to my butt cheeks as he gave them a nice squeeze and I moan once more out loud so the other three brother could here me outside. Raph began to kiss down and then his lips came into contact with my pussy as began to give it sweet passionate kisses and he began to finger it. I moan as I could feel the silk from the gloves inside of me and I scream " fuck yesss finger my pussy raph ugh I been so naughty!" He licked and kiss my pussy as his dick swell up with excitement he said between kisses " may I have permission to fuck you my master" and I began " yes you may fuck me and fill me up with your seed also scream as much as you wanted I wanted us to be heard". He did was told he pulled down his pants threw them on the ground and brought me close as he position he bringing me close to his pelvis. I was so close his dick brushed against my pussy I moan so loudly it set raph off and he shoved his dick inside my causing me to scream " ugh yes yes punish me mmmph ram your dick inside my wet hot pussy"! He was over joyed as he continues to ram inside of me causing the bed to shake he screams " ugh fuck your so hot and wet your pussy is so tight mmmmph" and we continues to slam inside of me as I scream when he hits my sweet spot " oooh fuck yesss fuck me there raph fuck me fuck me ugh raph ugh yes yes". He continues to fuck me as he enjoys the moment after 4 mins he scream " shit I am going to cum!" And I yell " yes yes cum in me raph fill me with your dirty seed ugh"! He slams in me one more time as we scream each other's names and he shoots out his seed inside me. We both collapse as we as panting we gives me a soft kiss as I dismiss him and he gets his pants on and leaves without a word. I took a moment to catch my breath as I once more have legs wide open as I was leaning against the back board arms spread out. I called out for Leo and in no time he came in. Leo came in as he stood there infront of my bed and was itching to get his turn with me. I licked my " I guess you heard the whole show from outside didn't you well now it's your turn" as I giggle and he started to take off his pants as they hit the ground just showing his dick. He took off his tux but let his collar shirt but he unbotton it and came close to me as he hugged me close he rubbed my back with his nice silky smooth gloves making me shutter with excitement. We kissed passionately as he went down and groped my butt cheeks I moan between kisses as I could feel his silky smooth gloves on my butt cheeks. We let go for air as we smile at each other and i surprise him as i with out warning grabbed his dick with both my hands giving it a tight squeeze as I pump it. He gasp out loud " ugh fuck yes ugh your hands work like magic on my dick!" And he had a surprise of his own as he began fingering me. I moan as I could feel the silk from the gloves inside of me as he finger me roughly and I scream " oh yesss work your dirty gloved fingers inside my pussy"! We both massage each other's private parts we I scream " enough is enough shove your dick inside of me Leo!" And he replied " yes master" as he laid me on my stomach. He got his dick and enter the tip inside but then he rammed it in " ugh yes bang me don't show any mercy"! He held my thighs as he shoved his dick inside of me and feeling his smooth gloves on my thighs only made me moan even louder. He continues to bang me as he hits my sweet spot " ugh yes Leo shove your dick right there mmmmmph shove it deep and rough!" And he does as told hitting me in my sweet spot. His dick was ready to explode with excitement and he yelled " ugh master I am going to come can I cum inside of you please ugh mmmmph!" I scream as he continues to ram me and also feeling his smooth silky gloves " yes Leo yes you can shoot out your dirty load inside of me"! When heard those words he squirted out his load inside of me and we both collapse as we both panted he kissed my cheek. He gave my boob a nice squeeze with his silky smooth glove as I moan and he got up got his clothes back on and left with out a word. I laid there as I catch my breath I spread my legs out and called in Donnie as he came in as soon he hear his name. He saw me there as my legs where spread out and my pussy was all wet from cum, saliva, also some of my juices. I began " any time your ready to fuck me Donnie " and he took off his tux also his collar shirt off. He only unzip his pants and took out his dick showing it off as he came closer. He started to massage my back and slipping his hands under groping my boobs also pinching my nipples. I moan as I could feel his sweet smooth silky gloves come in contact with my delicate skin and I moan " mmmmph touch my sweet delicate skin and pinch my nipples raw"! He flip me on my back and gave me a soft sloppy kiss as he parted leaving a trail of saliva from our mouths. He went down to my chest and kissed my nipples giving them sweet soft lick as he held my chest in place feeling his soft silky gloves it made me moan " ugh Donnie grab my soft skin with your gloved hands". He ran his gloved hands down my body to my tights and went down leaving a trail of kiss to my pussy. He stroke and gropped my butt cheeks with his soft silky gloves I moan as I could feel his wet tongue come in contact with my wet pussy. I scream " ugh fuck yes Donnie please ugh do show no mercy!" He used his gloved hands and open up my pussy even more as he stick his tongue much deeper inside my pussy. I moan " ugh Donnie keep fucking me with that delicate and talented tongue mmmmph!" And he roughly continue on until it was all nice wet. He got up and kiss my pelvis rubbing it softly with his gloved hand. I moan by his touch and whimper " oh Donnie enter me I wanted to feel your hard dick inside my pussy"! He smile as he enter the tip of his dick inside of me and going slowly in. He groan in pleasure as he enter his hard dick into my right pussy and he scream " oh babe your pussy is so hot and tight!" He went in slowly as he build up pleasure between us both and once his dick was shaking with excitement he began to go in and out rapidly. The bed shook as he humped me hard and I scream " ugh fuck yesss bang me hard Donnie fuck mmmmph"! He continues to ram into me hard and once he slammed in hard he hits my sweet spot as I scream " oooh yes Donnie fuck yess hit me there Donnie"! He got a better grip on my thighs with his silky smooth gloves as he Rams into my pussy. We scream each other's name and he scream " ugh master I am about to cum can I shoot my seed inside of you"! I yell back " yes yes shoot your hot seed inside of me!" And he slammed into me as he shot out his hot seed inside of me. We both collapse as he took out his dick and hot seed spill out from my pussy and his dick as we both pant from exhaustion. He stroke my cheek with his smooth silky glove and have me a soft kiss then he got clothed. He left with out a word and I sat up spreading my legs out seeing the hot seed still spilling out of my pussy. I called for mikey as he enter in quickly and stood infront as he was really to have his way I could notice it from his pants. Mikey was the last of the four brothers and he put up with a lot hearing me from outside. I began " you used must have been waiting for a long time to fuck me well now it's your turn come over hear and fuck me raw to your desire." And once I finished that he strip out of all his clothes expected his gloves. He tossed them all aside as he came to me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips as he held me close rubbing circle on my back with his smooth silky gloves. He began to go down my neck and give it soft kisses. I moan feeling his lips on my skin and his warm tongue making my neck all nice and wet. He started to headed down to my chest and with his silky smooth hands he groped my chest. He gave me soft licks and kisses as groped them. I moan as I could feel his soft gloves and tongue as well his lips touch my delicate skin. He started to head down and while sliding his gloved hands down my body. He went down my pussy as he groped my butt and began to kiss my pussy. I moan as I could feel his gloves gropped my butt cheeks and his nice warm wet tongue inside of me. His dick has been ready to lose his seed since hours ago and he got up as he lick his lips. He laid me on my stomach and I got on all fours as he got on top of me. He whispers in my ear " I am going to fuck you hard and put my hot dirty load inside of you." As I shiver by his words and hot breath against my ear. He then pound his hard hot dick inside my pussy and he rode me doggie style. I could feel his hard dick pound inside me and I scream " ooooh mikey fuck my hard ugh pound my poor pussy raw". I moan as the bed rock with our movements and we both felt our bodies rub against each other as mikey bucked into me. He kept bucking into me until out of nowhere he hits my sweet spot and I scream " ugh mikey yes yes buck me there mmmph". He kept going for a while enjoying the movement till he shout " ugh I am going to shoot my cum may I master!" And I yelled " yes yes shoot your dirty hot sticky load inside of me!" When I scream that he shot his cum inside of me and we both collapse in exhaustion as we lay together panting. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips as he got up and got change as he left. I laid there with my legs spread out and arms out wide as I finally had a good time. I still had cum shooting out of my pussy and my eyes began to close as I fell asleep. It was a fun night of being fucked and being filled with hot cum as I was being exhausted. I fell asleep butt naked and all wet after being licked as well being shot with so much seed.


End file.
